Various types of wind power generators using wind have been known. Prior arts related to the individual blade mentioned by the invention were disclosed in detail in WO 2011/142653 A1 (“previously filed invention” from now on). The disclosed technology related to the individual blade disclosed in the above international publication is here incorporated by reference by citing the international publication as a prior art to the present invention.
In general, a wind power generator comprises a shaft and a blade unit engaged to the shaft and disposed around the shaft for obtaining torque from wind.